Takaya Imamura
)|firstgame = F-Zero}} Takaya Imamura is a director and producer of Nintendo, mostly known for his design work on the F-Zero, Star Fox series, as well as The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, which he designed characters such as Captain Falcon, Fox McCloud, and Tingle, respectively. He was formerly involved at the EAD Group 5. History Imamura joined the company in 1989 as a graphic artist and initially worked on ''F-Zero'', where he designed the cars, the pilot racers and the comic that appeared in the game manual. Afterwards he also worked on Star Fox, where he handled non-polygonal graphics and character designs, including a few other titles. On the Nintendo 64, Imamura became the main art director of ''Star Fox 64'' and ''F-Zero X'', following his work on the SNES titles. He was also the art director of ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'', where he helped settle the darker atmosphere of the title and also designed characters such as Tingle, the Moon and Majora's Mask. Since the GameCube era, as Nintendo outsourced the design of F-Zero and Star Fox titles to outside companies, Imamura has been the main producer and supervisor of both series. In recent years, he also directed titles such as the Steel Diver series (where he also drew the captains) and ''Tank Troopers''. Game Works * ''F-Zero'' (1990) - Graphic Designer * ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' (1991) - Object Designer * ''Star Fox'' (1993) - Graphic Designer * ''Stunt Race FX'' (1994) - CG Designer * ''Donkey Kong'' (Game Boy) (1994) - CG Designer * ''Star Fox 64'' (1997) - Art Director * ''F-Zero X'' (1998) - Chief Designer, Course Design * [[Super Smash Bros.|''Super Smash Bros.]] (1999) - Original Game Staff (Fox, C. Falcon Original Design) * [[The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask|''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask]] (2000) - Art Director * ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001) - Original Game Staff (Character Design: Star Fox, F-Zero) * ''Star Fox Adventures'' (2002) - NCL Supervisor * ''F-Zero GX'' (2003) - Supervisor * ''F-Zero: GP Legend'' (2003) - Supervisor * ''F-Zero Climax'' (2004) - Supervisor, Character Design * ''Star Fox: Assault'' (2005) - Co-Producer * ''Star Fox: Command'' (2006) - Producer * ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) - Supervisor (Original Games) * ''Steel Diver'' (2011) - Director * ''Star Fox 64 3D'' (2011) - Supervisor * ''Tekken Tag Tournament 2: Wii U Edition'' (2012) - Collaboration Contents Advisor * ''Steel Diver: Sub Wars'' (2014) - Director * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (2014) - Supervisor (Original Games) * Star Fox Zero – The Battle Begins (2016) - Supervision * ''Star Fox Zero'''' (2016) ''- Supervisor * ''Star Fox Guard'' (2016) - Supervisor * ''Tank Troopers'' (2016) - Director * ''Starlink: Battle for Atlas'' (2018) - Star Fox Team * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) - Original Game Supervisor Special Thanks * ''Star Fox 2'' (1995) * ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' (2002) * ''Donkey Kong Country'' (GBA) (2003) * ''Donkey Kong Country 2'' (2004) * ''Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland'' (2006) * ''Wii Play'' (2006) * ''Big Brain Academy: Wii Degree'' (2007) * ''Wii Music'' (2008) * ''Bayonetta 2'' (2014) Interviews * Star Fox Development Interview * F-Zero X Staff Interview * Iwata Asks: Steel Diver * Steel Diver: Sub Wars (Nintendolife) * Super NES Classic Interviews: Star Fox * Super NES Classic Interviews: F-Zero Trivia * Imamura based the Star Fox characters on members of the development team; Fox McCloud was Shigeru Miyamoto, Falco Lombardi was Tsuyoshi Watanabe, Peppy Hare was Katsuya Eguchi, and Slippy Toad was Yoichi Yamada. * On the 2017 release of ''Star Fox 2'' on the SNES Classic Edition, Imamura designed the promotional package mockup. * As art director for Majora's Mask, Imamura named Mujura after his own name, combined with the name of the movie "Jumanji". Category:Directors Category:Art Directors Category:Producers Category:Nintendo Graphic Designers Category:Nintendo people